fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones
David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones '('David and Thomas RPG '''in Europe and Australia) is an RPG game and the second installment in the David and Thomas series by Master Productions Incorporated. The game is for the Nintendo DS and the first RPG in David and Thomas. David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones is Rated E10 and was released in October - November 2005. Multiplayer mode is accessed and Player 1 is David and Player 2 is Thomas, but after the game is beaten players can choose whichever character can be Player 1 or 2. Story The adventure begins where it show Powers Industry being demolished by a fight going on between David and Max and Thomas and Roger and after the Industry is nearly collapsed David and Thomas run off to the Suburbs after defeating the two. After the building is demolished a title card that says "3 months later appears" then it shows David and Thomas on the swings in their backyard and while swinging a car crashes into the swing set without hurting David and Thomas, the two check out what was happening and then they both saw robotic clones of the brothers causing havoc into the neighborhood. While trying to stop the neighbors see the two and chase them to Town Hall and they hid inside the building, but as soon as they entered they see Max and Roger tying the Mayor up. David asks what the two were up to and Max said that after defeating their plan three months ago and demolishing the industry they decide to come up with an evil plan. He said that Roger had an idea to build robot clones of David and Thomas and make them create havoc through the city and make residents think that David and Thomas are creating the havoc while Max and Roger can rule the city and making theirs with their robots clones and the residents of the city as their slaves. After revealing the plan they set a bomb into Town Hall and fly off into a helicopter, leaving the brothers and the Mayor trapped. Them the two untie the Mayor and escape right before the Town Hall explodes, but the residents were still thinking that the brothers caused all the destruction and then the Mayor tells the people about Max and Rogers plan, but right after announcing the plan two evil robots shoot the Mayor with a lazer and both introduce themselves. The two robots names are Vavid and Samoth which are robotic clones created by Max and Roger. Before fighting the clones they both run away and now David and Thomas must save the city from the evil robots clones and stop Max and Roger's plan. List of Areas Middletown Boss 1: '''Meta Wormhole Boss: 2: Bombdad Downtown Boss 1: Giant Mothloy Boss 2: Dr. Kimarushi the Floating Head West Middletown Boss 1:' Queen Fistnot' Boss 2:' The Big Brain' The Dark Forest Boss 1: Drill-inator 15000 Boss 2: The Diku King Smartsville Boss 1:' Demon Dragon' Boss 2: Whack-a-Ham 3900 The Lost City Boss 1: King Chomp Chimp Boss 2: Giga Akiloy Powersville Boss 1: Mega Limorp Boss 2: The Six Eternal Forces of Darkness The Underground Realm Boss 1: 'Vavid and Samoth '''Final Bosses: '''Max and Roger Power List of Enemies '''Akiloy- '''12 HP '''Tin Tin- '''16 HP '''Bombson- '''6 HP '''Killpobs- '''18 HP '''Mush Moshers- '''14 HP '''Venus Fly Traps- '''11 HP '''Chomp Chimp- '''36 HP '''Venus Ice Traps- '''17 HP '''Globbers- '''18 HP '''Spikedroids- '''21 HP '''Limroy- '''2 HP '''Mini Wormholes- '''18 HP '''Fistnots- '''23 HP '''Robot Clones- '''34 HP '''Molbs- '''28 HP '''Dikus- '''19 HP '''Hamelons- '''5 HP '''Heliays- '''25 HP '''Melimons- '''28 HP '''Mothloys- '''31 HP '''Jwumps- '''32 HP '''Chilioman-' 27 HP '''Gilgopans- 36 HP '''Guards- '''41 HP List of Bosses and their HP Middletown﻿ Meta Wormhole- 115 HP Bombdad- 188 HP Downtown Giant Mothloy- 257 HP Dr. Kimaurshi the Flating Head- 295 HP West Middletown Queen Fistnot- 372 HP The Big Brain 402 HP The Dark Forest ﻿ Drill-inator 15000- 435 HP The Diku King- 412 HP Smartsville Demon Dragon- 481 HP Whack-a-Ham 3900- 504 HP The Lost City King Chomp Chimp- 513 HP Giga Akiloy- 532 HP Powersville Mega Limorp- 589 HP The Six Forces of Eternal Darkness- 843 HP The Underground Realm Vavid and Samoth- 1076 HP Max and Roger Power- 1154 HP Gameplay In the game the player can play as David or Thomas ﻿and you can also switch characters. Each time running into an enemy you have to battle or just get out of the battle, but you need you battle in order to get experience and each time the experience bar passes David and Thomas' powers will get an upgrade and they will be more powerful to make it easier to kill enemies. There are also ways to get money that can be stored into your inventory box that can be used during battle, there are two ways to get money after defeating an enemy not only will you get experience you will also get money and another way to get money is to break different vases or pots. A multiplayer mode is also in the game where you and your friend can play the game with each other, battle each other, or battle with other people around the world. The game has an access to free roam where David and Thomas can complete tasks to gain experience or money and can even go to the brother's house and play their favorite game 'Joe and John and the Lost Crystals of Rathlia". When the game is pre-ordered a feature is unlocked after beating the game on what if Max and Roger actually ruled Middletown and David and Thomas have to stop them and save the city. Sequel There will be a sequel a year after the events of the robot clones called David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness and it will show a three minute trailer on about the plot and about the gameplay. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:David (series) Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2005 Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Sequels